T r u t h, or?
by kwondami
Summary: Malam itu, satu persatu rahasia akhirnya terungkap. [EXO FF, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, oneshot. Warning: GS for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Unpredictable ending!]


**A/N:**

Alangkah baiknya jika **FF ini dibaca perlahan dan ketika sedang santai.**

Ini GS pertama saya. Awalnya saya mau posting di blog sebelah dengan memakai chara lain karena kalau tetap di jalur yaoi rasanya kurang pas. Jadi kalau nanti kalian menemukan FF ini di blog lain dengan chara lain, itu saya yang memposting.

Biasanya saya gak terlalu suka bikin cast yang gantengnya keterluan plus luar biasa kaya xD. Tapi di FF ini mau gak mau pakai _background_ ini demi kepentingan plot cerita. Butuh sebulan untuk mikirin epilog yang pas dan selama sebulan itu saya otak-atik sampai saya merasa puas hehe. Ini GS pertama saya. Semoga berkenan.

Bagi pembaca FF saya, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian ya (dan jangan cuma 1 kalimat please) Ini cara agar setiap author merasa dihargai, selain itu review juga bisa jadi cara komunikasi antara saya dengan kalian. Dan terutama, review juga merupakan mood booster saya untuk menulis karya lain.

Semoga masih, akan, dan selalu dihargai.

.

.

.

* * *

_To WYF:_

_Steel your heart against tomorrow's folly and let nothing but hope, peace, and happiness rule your mind. Everything will happen as it should. _

_Rest well, Yifan…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

** Truth, or?**

by kwondami

**Casts:** **K**ris, **C**hanyeol, **B**aekhyun, **K**yungsoo

**Genre:** **C**rime, **r**omance, **a**ngst.

**Rating:** T, **Length:** One shot

**Warning:** GS for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, alur maju-mundur

**W**ords **C**ount: 6.283

.

**Inspired – Eyes, Nose, Lips (Tablo Cover)****  
**  
Because your eyes, nose, lips  
every look and every breath  
every kiss still got me dying  
still got me crying

* * *

Ia menelusuri wajah itu lembut. Ada mata yang selalu menyiratkan cinta, hidung nyaris sempurna, dan bibir merah yang telah memberinya sejuta kata cinta juga kecupan mesra.

"Baek…" Kris menyebut namanya parau di tengah usahanya untuk tetap sadar. Bola matanya berkabut. Tetesan bening lolos menuruni pipinya yang memucat tak teraliri darah.

Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut pirang itu lalu berbisik getir di telinganya, "Aku di sini, aku di sini." Saat dirasakan napas itu makin berat, Baekhyun berbisik lagi, "Tidurlah sayangku, tidurlah."

Kelopak mata itu terpejam makin rapat ketika hangat perlahan-lahan lenyap dari sekujur tubuh.

.

.

.

* * *

"Giliranmu."

Dua malam lalu, suara rendah Chanyeol berdengung rendah memenuhi dinding bar yang telah sepi. Baekhyun bergerak resah di kursinya. Dari sudut mata, dilihatnya si pemilik suara yang tengah menyeringai kecil. Seringai Chanyeol membuatnya menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat ketika melirik deretan kartu yang ada di tangan. Kartu-kartunya tidak begitu bagus malam ini.

Di samping Chanyeol, duduk Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum manis tanpa beban. Wajah lugunya mengulas ekspresi abu-abu sehingga Baekhyun tak dapat menerka kartu yang ada di balik buku-buku jarinya.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasa sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pahanya yang hanya dilapisi gaun malam ketat berwarna hitam.

"Aku menang lagi." Kris membanting semua kartu dengan deretan angka sempurna. Sesempurna hidupnya. Ia menang telak. Kini Baekhyun mengerti maksud sentuhan tadi.

"_Even for such unimportant game, you wanna win that much_?" dengus Chanyeol sinis, "ini bukan giliranmu Tuan Wu."

Kris menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah kalah," lalu meraih wajah gadis di sampingnya mendekat, "dan aku juga tidak suka kalau gadisku kalah," bisiknya menggoda di telinga sebelum mendaratkan ciuman kecil di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendelik remeh. "Lalu kau suka jika temanmu kalah?"

Kris tetap mengabaikan protes Chanyeol. Ia malah menyeringai sebelum memberikan ciuman panjang dan mesra pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan kami!" sergah Chanyeol jengah namun matanya melotot jenaka.

Kami. Itu berarti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kris yang merupakan sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo baru bertemu hari ini. Tepatnya Baekhyun dan Kris yang mempertemukan mereka. Kyungsoo kelihatan masih malu-malu dan sedikit canggung. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol merupakan sahabat Kris. Begitulah malam tersebut dilalui dengan mengelilingi meja bundar di bawah keremangan lampu.

Chanyeol merapikan kartu-kartu sedangkan Kris menuang muatan terakhir wine ke dalam gelas kristal. Baekhyun mendelik protes. Ini sudah gelas ketiga dan dia tidak ingin Kris mengemudi dalam kondisi mabuk.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran kekasihnya, Kris meraih dagu Baekhyun lalu berucap, "Tenang saja sayang, malam ini aku tidak akan mabuk karena besok adalah hari yang amat penting."

Chanyeol yang masih jengah disuguhi adegan kemesraan macam itu pun berkata, "Aku heran dengan kalian berdua. Besok hari pernikahan kalian tapi kalian malah sempat-sempatnya main kartu dan minum-minum."

Ah, pernikahan.

Sejenak, cahaya remang di tempat itu memberi pantulan pada cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis Baekhyun. Sebuah cincin tanda pengikat bahwa Baekhyun milik Kris dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tidak sabar menunggu besok?" tegur Kris saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatap lekat cincin di jarinya.

Baekhyun mendongak, tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang meraih simpul dasi Kris agar mendekat lalu mendaratkan ciuman panas tepat di bibir pria itu.

Chanyeol memukul-mukul meja, protes ketiganya malam itu. "Ya! Ya! Cari ruangan dan jangan melakukannya di hadapanku!" sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk menahan senyum. Berkebalikan dari Baekhyun yang ceria dan berani, Kyungsoo cenderung pemalu dan tertutup.

"Kau iri?" cetus Kris remeh setelah ciuman panasnya usai.

Chanyeol berdecak. Reaksinya lagi-lagi membuat Kris terkekeh panjang.

Suara malu-malu Kyungsoo lantas meningkahi tawa Kris, "Karena permainan kartu ini semakin membosankan, bagaimana kalau kita bermain yang lain?

"Yeah, aku juga berpikir sama." Kris langsung menyahut dengan suara berat khasnya

Bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo sontak menggores senyum, "Aku mengusulkan _truth_ _or dare_." Usul itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Semua mata kini memandang Kyungsoo. "Ma-maaf kalau ideku—"

"Setuju," sambar Chanyeol, "bukankah itu ide yang bagus Kris?" Chanyeol melirik penuh arti pada sahabatnya, "mungkin saja, ada rahasia-rahasia menarik yang akan terbongkar malam ini." Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menimpali, "Aku tidak setuju, kau juga kan sayang?"

Alis tebal Kris bertaut. Ia menggosokan telapak tangannya ragu. "Sepertinya menarik."

Baekhyun melotot tidak suka. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan setuju pada semua yang ia katakan, tapi rupanya tidak dengan malam ini.

Kris paling tidak senang jika gadis kecilnya marah, ia pun bersiap-siap untuk mendaratkan 'penawar' agar kekasihnya itu bungkam namun Baekhyun menepisnya. Adegan ini cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menertawai Kris.

"Jadi semua setuju?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati sebelum terjadi pertengkaran serius di antara kedua pria tampan tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah. Mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti suara mayoritas. "Apa hukumannya jika tidak bisa memenuhi tuntutan?"

Kris merespon pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Sudah jelas, ia mempertaruhkan uang.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, "Tidak dengan uang. Mempertaruhkan isi dompet bagi seorang Tuan muda Wu tidak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin."

Kris berdecak, "Hei, kartu kreditku itu _unlimited_."

Di kursinya, Kyungsoo menunduk menahan senyum. Dia tidak menyangka idenya diterima dengan baik karena selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan bisa duduk satu meja dengan kedua pria tersebut. Meskipun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, tapi nasib mereka berdua sungguh bertolak belakang. Ia sungguh harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang telah membawanya malam itu.

"…kau harus mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang lain," ujar Chanyeol. Tangannya memainkan botol wine yang nyaris kosong. Dibiarkannya sisa-sisa tetes cairan merah tersebut jatuh di atas kartu-kartu. "Kalau kau kalah, bagaimana kalau aku meminta—" Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, "…Baekhyun?"

Bola mata Kris berkilat tajam.

Chanyeol terbahak.

"_Sorry _Kris, _sorry_."

Ekspresi Kris dingin. Ia meraih pinggang Baekhyun mendekat.

"Hei, aku minta maaf oke? Ayolah Kris, jangan pasang tampang _ngambek_ _gitu dong_," bujuk Chanyeol disela tawanya.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam, memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol diam.

Kris tersenyum kecut. "Konyol," komentarnya dingin.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana aturannya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. "Aturannya sederhana saja, jika memilih _dare_ maka kita harus melaksanakan perintah selama itu masuk akal. Sedangkan jika memilih _truth_, kita harus menjawab sampai si penanya merasa puas. Sekarang kita mulai saja bagaimana?"

Dan botol pun diputar.

.

.

.

* * *

Empat jam setelah permainan tersebut berakhir. Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun. Ketika ia hendak mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya, Baekhyun mendorong bahu Kris.

"Kau bau alkohol," katanya beralasan.

"Kau tidak pernah menolakku sebelumnya, meskipun aku bau alkohol." Kris mencondongkan wajahnya untuk kembali melancarkan aksinya, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Simpan ciumanmu untuk besok pagi Tuan Wu. Sekarang aku harus segera pulang agar besok terlihat cantik."

"Baiklah," desah Kris terpaksa.

Baekhyun tersenyum akan kepatuhan kekasihnya. Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, sikap _gentleman_ yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Ketika tangan Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Kris, Kris langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun menjerit kecil dibuatnya.

"Gadis nakal, mulai besok kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Aku sungguh tidak _sabar_." Kris memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Baekhyun bukan gadis polos yang tak paham arti dari bisikan menggoda itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang itu.

"Untuk itu, kau harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi. _Hanya beberapa jam lagi_."

.

.

.

* * *

Mulut botol mengarah pada Kyungsoo sedangkan ujungnya yang satu lagi mengarah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menatap dalam sahabatnya itu. Karena Kyungsoo telah memilih _truth_, maka Baekhyun telah siap dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kyungsoo…" katanya memulai.

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…menurutmu, apa artinya sebuah pengkhianatan?"

Iris Kyungsoo melebar. Pertanyaan ini cukup mengejutkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia melamarmu? Wow, selamat! Aku turut bahagia!"

Tiga bulan sebelum pertemuan di bar, di waktu yang sama. Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat sampai-sampai Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas.

"Ya, dia melamarku ketika aku terbaring demam. Bayangkan, saat itu tampangku pasti kusut dan jelek sekali. Ditambah lagi suasananya jauh dari romantis—tapi kau bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku ketika Kris akhirnya mengatakannya!" tutur Baekhyun antusias.

"Astaga Baek, kau beruntung sekali. Calon suamimu begitu tampan, baik, romantis, kaya. Ah, dia nyaris sempurna…" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, "Lalu apakah kalian—hmm—melakukannya malam itu?" tanyanya tersenyum penuh selidik.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Tidak—tentu tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kami benar-benar resmi menikah."

"Oh, ayolah Baek." Kyungsoo mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk, "aku heran apa yang membuatmu tahan untuk tidak tergoda pada tatapan Kris padahal kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun. Maksudku kalau aku jadi kau—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi aku?" Baekhyun menyadarkan punggungnya ke tembok dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Keheningan merayapi apartemen Kyungsoo yang sederhana.

"…ah tidak, lupakan saja."

.

.

.

* * *

Kembali pada bar yang sama. Dua pasang pemuda dan pemudi duduk mengelilingi sebuah botol wine yang telah kosong.

"Pengkhianatan adalah—" Kyungsoo melirik bergantian ke arah tiga orang yang tengah menanti jawabannya. Bola matanya terkunci oleh obsidian Baekhyun yang menghujam dalam. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dadanya terasa ngilu ketika lidahnya bergetar ragu, "…pengkhianatan adalah ketika kau tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan orang terdekatmu."

Suara detakan jarum jam mengisi jeda. Terdengar lebih nyaring dari biasanya.

"Apa jawabannya sudah cukup?" tanya Chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung bertindak sebagai moderator.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada bibir meja lalu berbalik bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Ya, cukup. Sudah cukup."

.

.

.

* * *

Sebelas jam sebelumnya. Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa menyimpul dasi di kerah kemeja Kris. Pagi itu ia sengaja datang ke kediaman Wu untuk mengecek berbagai persiapan. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan namun ia menolak untuk tinggal satu atap sampai mereka resmi menikah.

"Kenapa Chanyeol menolak datang ke pernikahan kita?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tangannya tetap sibuk membuat simpul dasi.

"Si brengsek itu bilang, dia tidak mau datang jika tidak punya pendamping. Dia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Sahabat Kris—Chanyeol memang terkadang konyol dan kekanakan. Namun dibalik itu, Kris sering memuji otaknya yang brilian. Terutama ketajaman instingnya dalam membuat keputusan yang berkaitan dengan kemajuan perusahaan. Perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bernaung merupakan anak perusahaan dari perusahaan keluarga Wu. Kedekatan mereka terjalin di dalam ruang rapat, di balik tumpukan berkas, layar persentasi, bahkan dalam gemerlap lampu klub malam. Kris telah mempercayai Chanyeol seperti saudara. Keputusannya untuk melamar Baekhyun pun didasarkan pada saran Chanyeol.

"Kalau itu alasannya, bagaimana jika malam ini kita kenalkan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo?"

Kris yang sejak tadi mendongak sontak menunduk.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo sahabatku. Jangan bilang kau lupa." Kris memang mudah lupa jika menyangkut nama orang. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Kris untuk kembali mendongak supaya dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Bagaimana? Siapa tahu saja mereka cocok."

Tarikan simpul terakhir, namun Kris masih membisu.

"Kris."

"..."

"Sayang?"

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Senyum cerah terlukis di bibir Baekhyun. "Malam ini jam delapan?"

"Malam ini jam delapan di bar biasa."

.

.

.

* * *

Kris menyeringai puas ketika mulut botol mengarah pada Chanyeol. Ini kesempatannya untuk mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

"_Truth_ _or_—"

"_Dare_! Aku pilih _Dare_," potong Chanyeol sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kris mendengus kecewa, dia berharap bisa mengorek rahasia dari sahabatnya tapi ternyata Chanyeol malah memilih tantangan. Tiga tahun mereka bersahabat, namun Chanyeol seakan menyimpan rapat kehidupan pribadinya dibalik tingkahnya yang terkadang konyol.

"Baiklah, aku tantang kau—"

"Untuk memberikan ciuman panas pada Kyungsoo," sela Baekhyun cepat. Kris sontak menoleh ke arah calon pengantinnya dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum teramat manis. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Siapa tahu mereka jadi makin dekat."

Kris mendesah. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

Kening Chanyeol melengkung, dia kelihatan tidak setuju akan usul Baekhyun. Sejenak mata mereka bertabrakan. Biner Chanyeol menyampaikan seribu pesan.

Baekhyun merasa tatapan itu bukan hanya sekedar menatapnya, tapi menembusnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua puluh tujuh jam setelah pertemuan di bar. Baekhyun menutup semua tirai dan jendela sehingga sinar purnama tak berani mengintip masuk. Sebagai gantinya, dia menghidupkan lampu di nakas. Sinarnya yang lembut memenuhi seisi kamar. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak untuk menghidupkan piringan hitam kuno. Alunan syahdu langsung saja membuat pikirannya rileks setelah pesta resepsi yang melelahkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Ia telah menunggu lama untuk hari ini. Satu tahun untuk mengejar sosok sempurna Kris Wu. Satu tahun untuk menaklukannya. Dan satu tahun lain untuk membuat Kris benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Malam ini usaha dan penantiannya akan terbayar, setidaknya ia berharap.

Mengingat semua yang telah ia lalui hingga mengantarkannya pada titik ini, membuat sudut bibirnya menyimpul lebar.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum yang dapat melumerkan setiap hati wanita. Wangi maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat tampan," puji Baekhyun berbinar.

Pujian itu membuat Kris tersenyum puas. Perlahan, ia mendekati ranjang tempat pengantinnya terbaring.

"Kau cantik sekali…" balasnya serak seraya mengusap pipi gadis itu.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah menanti lama untuk malam ini. Dia ingin malam ini berjalan sempurna, sesempurna rencananya selama ini.

"Kau tunggu aku di ranjang, karena aku harus menyiapkan diri," bisik Baekhyun ketika Kris mulai menciumi tengkuknya.

Kris hanya bisa mendesah kecewa ketika Baekhyun benar-benar menutup pintu kamar mandi bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan interupsi.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Truth_," suara berat Kris menyahut lirih. Dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko tantangan minum sampai mabuk seperti yang diusulkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol sebelum ini. Bukannya apa-apa, Kris harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang, jadi memilih untuk 'jujur' merupakan hal paling aman.

Setelah adegan Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo, suasana memang sempat kaku terutama Kyungsoo yang seketika menjadi canggung. Chanyeol mendapat kesempatan membalas ketika ia dengan tawa puasnya memerintahkan Kris untuk mencium ujung sepatunya. Ini merupakan penghinaan bagi seorang Wu. Tapi karena semua ini hanya permainan dan Kris telah memutuskan untuk ambil bagian, ia tidak bisa mundur.

Kali ini Kris memilih _truth_. Dia tidak mau dipermalukan lebih jauh.

"Kris-ssi, pertanyaanku ini sederhana saja," Kyungsoo bertutur dengan amat lembut.

Kris menanti kelanjutannya dengan sabar.

Udara bar yang becampur asap rokok memenuhi paru-paru Kyungsoo ketika ia beratanya nanar, "…apakah kau akan selalu setia dan mencintai Baekhyun seumur hidupmu?"

Pertanyaan mudah. Pilihan Kris kali ini memang tepat.

Ia menjawab dengan meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya, "Tentu saja, aku akan setia dan mencintai Byun Baekhyun seumur hidupku," katanya tegas tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa jawabannya sudah cukup?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudah cukup terima kasih."

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo."

"…"

Tiga jam setelah pertemuan di bar, biner elang Kris fokus pada jalan raya yang gelap. Malam sudah begitu larut dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera merebahkan diri di kasur supaya tampil prima di hari pentingnya besok.

"Mereka kelihatan cocok bukan? Apa kau menangkap wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu setiap Chanyeol bicara padanya?" serbuan pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Hm, entahlah. Kurasa Chanyeol tidak tertarik padanya," gumam Kris sebagai jawaban.

"Omong kosong," Baekhyun berseru kencang sampai Kris menoleh. Ia cepat-cepat merendahkan suaranya."…maksudku, Kyungsoo begitu manis, polos, dan baik. Setiap pria pasti akan tergila-gila padanya. Benar begitu bukan? Ah, mungkin tidak—" Baekhyun tersenyum sampai matanya yang cantik menyipit "…calon suamiku pasti tidak akan tergoda olehnya, benar kan Kris?"

Air muka Kris memucat.

"Kris…?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" balas Kris serak.

Kesunyian merebak.

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, memandangi kepekatan malam dari jendela mobil. Kris tak perlu menjawab karena Baekhyun telah mengetahui jawabannya sejak lama.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Chanyeol merenggangkan bahunya yang pegal. Sudah tiga jam mereka duduk melingkar dan permainan ini semakin menarik. Ia melirik ke arah ujung botol yang menunjuk lurus ke arah wanita dengan gaun hitam menawan. Cahaya temaram lampu memberikan efek berkilau pada kulit pundaknya yang bebas.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena suara Chanyeol terdengar serius.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku sampai aku merasa puas," tegasnya lagi. Chanyeol merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Ketika dirasa ia tidak menemukan _lighter_ di kantung celana, ia mengedip penuh arti pada Kris.

Kris membalasnya dengan kekehan ringan sebelum melayangkan _lighter_ miliknya.

Chanyeol cekatan menangkap. "_Thanks_ _bro_," gumamnya ketika mengembuskan asap pertama.

Tindakan Chanyeol yang mengulur waktu membuat Baekhyun merasa was-was atas pertanyaan yang akan ia terima. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya gelisah.

Setelah hisapan ketiga, Chanyeol pun akhirnya berucap santai, "Jika rencana dalam hidupmu tidak berjalan lancar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

* * *

Dua puluh delapan jam berlalu sejak pertemuan di bar. Suara musik klasik mengalun indah meskipun nadanya terdengar menyayat hati. Baekhyun kini membiarkan semua jendela di ruangannya terbuka, membiarkan angin musim gugur yang dingin menerbangkan setumpuk foto yang terletak pada meja di sisinya.

Ia meraih selembar sebelum angin menerbangkan seluruhnya. Jemarinya yang lain terulur meraih _lighter_ berukiran kepala naga dengan karakter China. Karakter Wu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Dijentiknya tuas pemantik hingga api kebiruan muncul. Perlahan, didekatkannya lembaran foto tersebut ke arah api menari. Panas menjalar dengan cepat.

Sudut foto tersebut mulai meleleh bersamaan dengan lelehnya air mata.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf Tuan Park, tapi sejauh ini rencana hidupku selalu berjalan lancar." Bola mata Baekhyun mengunci manik hitam Chanyeol rapat-rapat ketika mengucapkannya, "…karena aku adalah seorang pemenang," desisnya tajam dan lugas. Tak ada sejentik pun keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

Chanyeol bungkam.

Baekhyun menyukai reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari jawabannya tadi. Maka ia pun kembali bersuara, "Contoh nyatanya adalah—" kemudian melempar kerlingannya yang paling seksi lalu dilanjut mengelus wajah tampan di sampingnya penuh cinta, "…pria di sisiku ini. Kuharap kau puas dengan jawabanku."

Senyum Kris merekah. Dirinyalah yang paling puas akan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar? Gadisku ini tidak akan kalah, dia selalu menjadi pemenang. Seperti aku," imbuh Kris sebelum menyambut undangan kekasihnya untuk memagut bibir merah itu.

Kris mengingat tiga tahun yang telah dilaluinya dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana gadis itu begitu gigih mendekatinya. Bagaimana kegigihan itulah yang akhirnya membuatnya jatuh cinta. Harus diakui, Kris merupakan 'pemain' sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Karena dengan kekayaan dan wajah tampannya, ia bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang ia mau. Gadis-gadis itu, mengekor, mengeong, hingga rela merendahkan harga diri demi bisa bersanding dengannya.

Namun Baekhyun menaklukannya dengan cara lain. Kris telah terperangkap pada pesona Baekhyun dan ia tak keberatan jika tak bisa keluar untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun dengan caranya telah membuat hati seorang pewaris Wu yang dingin perlahan mencair. Baekhyun telah meruntuhkan sesuatu yang melekat pada karakter setiap Wu; ego.

Chanyeol memainkan puntung rokok di jarinya sebelum menhujamkannya pada permukaan asbak. Kepulan asap telah mengaburkan pandangannya akan adegan mesra yang lagi-lagi dipertontonkan sahabatnya.

Dan Chanyeol bersyukur untuk itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin ini tidak terlalu mahal?"

"Selama itu cocok di tubuhmu, harga bukan masalah."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Berputarlah."

"Kris…"

"Berputarlah," titah Kris tak peduli.

Baekhyun berputar canggung sesuai instruksi sampai Kris tersenyum puas. Kris lantas memanggil pelayan toko untuk segera mengemas gaun biru berhiaskan manik mutiara tersebut.

"Kau harus terlihat cantik ketika bertemu dengan orang tuaku," bisik Kris halus sambil mengecup bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka. Genap satu tahun hubungan terjalin dan Kris tak sabar untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai calon pendampingnya.

Pelayan yang diseru datang tergopoh-gopoh.

Alangkah terkejutnya si pelayan ketika mendapatinya sahabatnyalah yang tengah mengenakan gaun paling mahal di toko tempatnya bekerja. "Baekki!" serunya kaget.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun ikut terlonjak bercampur girang.

Setelah reuni kecil tersebut berlangsung, Baekhyun lekas mengenalkan sahabatnya. "Sayangku, ini Kyungsoo sahabatku. Kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama."

Mulut Kyungsoo membulat. Matanya tak berkedip sedikit pun. Setiap harinya ia nyaris mati bosan mendengar curahan hati Baekhyun akan sosok seorang Kris Wu. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangka—seratus persen tidak menyangka jika sosok tersebut lebih indah dari ribuan pujian yang pernah Baekhyun lontarkan ketika bercerita tentangnya. Mungkin kata-kata memang tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa rupawan dan memesonanya seorang Kris.

Kyungsoo bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas ketika Kris melempar senyum padanya.

Itu adalah pertemuan terang-terangan pertama dan terakhir antara Kyungsoo dan Kris yang Baekhyun ketahui.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang."

Kris melepas jasnya untuk dipakaikan pada bahu Baekhyun. Malam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat.

Chanyeol berseru pada pelayan untuk meminta _bill_. Ketika Kris menyodorkan kartu kreditnya, Chanyeol menepisnya lalu mengganti dengan miliknya.

"Kali ini biar aku yang traktir. Hitung-hitung untuk merayakan pernikahan kalian karena besok belum tentu aku bisa datang."

Kris mendelik emosi lalu menggeram, "Kau tidak serius kan? Apa ini yang yang kau lakukan pada sahabatmu?"

Terdengar tawa Chanyeol yang menggetarkan siapa saja di dekatnya.

"Kris—kita kan tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada detik berikutnya. Kalau besok aku mati bagaimana?"

Tapi Kris sedang tidak ingin bergurau saat ini.

"Kalau besok kau benar-benar tidak datang, kau bukan lagi sahabatku," ancamnya berapi-api lalu menarik Baekhyun ke luar.

Bola mata Kyungsoo yang legam menyorot sendu punggung kedua sosok itu sampai benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

"Tidak masalah," desis Chanyeol pelan ketika kedua pasangan itu telah benar-benar lenyap.

Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat tangan Chanyeol terkepal kuat beriringan dengan urat nadi leher yang mencuat samar.

.

.

.

* * *

"Temani aku berbelanja."

"Maaf, tapi sore ini aku ada janji."

Tiga bulan setelah kedatangannya ke butik tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, Baekhyun kembali ke tempat ini. Namun kali ini ia sengaja menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding. Baekhyun mendesah pura-pura kecewa atas penolakan Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menolaknya, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Karena Baekhyun telah mengetahui alasannya.

Perhatian Kris tidak berkurang sedikit pun padanya namun sikap Kyungsoo lah yang berubah drastis. Kyungsoo semakin menghindarinya bahkan memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen lain.

Dan benar saja, lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun mengenali sosok tubuh tinggi yang keluar dari dalam mobil yang juga amat dikenalinya. Sosok yang semalam memberinya kecupan mesra. Ciuman yang sama yang saat ini sedang diberikan pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berbalik menjauh dari pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Dia tidak perlu tahu kemana mobil tersebut menuju karena ia jelas mengetahuinya. Tak perlu ia mengingat bekas lipstik yang menempel pada bantal atau aroma feminin yang samar tercium di kamar tidur Kris. Belum lagi pesan-pesan mesra yang tertera pada _inbox_ ponsel Kris yang diam-diam Baekhyun baca.

Sebelum matanya semakin panas, ia beralih mengetik serentetan pesan pada seseorang.

_Terima kasih atas foto-foto yang kau kirim, aku telah melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri hari ini. Kau tahu? Ini hanya membuat semuanya menjadi jauh lebih menarik._

_._

_._

_**Send to Park Chanyeol?**_

_**Message was sent.**_

* * *

"Brengsek, kau di mana?"

Kris berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel di telinga. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Sebelah tangannya terkepal resah.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan datang," sahut suara di seberang telepon. Terdengar tenang.

Kris menggigit bibirnya menahan amarah. Ini hari yang penting, dia tidak ingin tersulut.

"Bukankah aku juga bilang kau bukanlah sahabatku lagi jika tidak muncul hari ini?" ancam Kris serius.

Di ambang pintu, Nyonya Wu memberi isyarat agar puteranya itu segera melangsungkan prosesi pernikahan. Mereka semua telah menunggu selama dua jam namun Kris bersikeras tidak akan memulai sampai sahabatnya yang paling dia percaya datang.

Kris melirik sekilas pada ibunya lalu berbalik pada ponselnya.

"Aku bisa menunda satu jam lagi asalkan kau datang."

Kris tidak suka memohon. Seorang Wu memang tidak sepantasnya memohon. Tapi untuk kali ini—"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol menggeram sinis, "Bahkan untuk yang _terakhir kali_ ini pun, kau benar-benar harus menang ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Satu bulan setelah Kris mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasih pada kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya yang lelah menuju apartemen sederhana yang ditempatinya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu.

"B-baek." Kyungsoo membeku dengan mata terbelalak sempurna. "K-kau, pulang cepat rupanya," katanya terbata.

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Ia hanya menatap kosong pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri canggung di depan cermin. Gaun mewah berwarna biru melilit tubuhnya. Gaun pemberian Kris. Gaun milik Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya ingin mencobanya."

Baekhyun tak berkedip. Wajahnya lurus tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak marah kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tetap diam.

Esoknya, Kyungsoo menemukan gaun indah tersebut telah menjadi serpihan perca. Di tempat sampah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlambat lima menit."

"Maaf, aku harus memastikan agar semuanya berjalan sempurna."

Pria itu melepas topi yang dipakainya lalu melemparnya ke arah tubuh dengan _bathrobe_ yang terbaring menelungkup. Ketika melihat tubuh itu, dia sontak mendesis penuh hina, "Wah, dia tak sabar untuk menggarapmu rupanya. Jangan bilang dia sempat menyentuhmu."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Dia mendapatkan apa yang berhak ia dapatkan," gumamnya pelan. Air mukanya tetap tenang ketika meneguk cairan merah di tangan. Wine yang sama yang ia minum di bar kemarin malam. "Jam berapa pesawat kita _take off_?" tanyanya lagi sebelum menyesap habis.

"Jam enam pagi."

Pria tersebut menghampiri Baekhyun lalu berlutut di kakinya. "Kau belum memberiku satu ciuman pun hari ini."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh pria yang bersiap memeluknya dengan jengkel, "Jangan konyol. Setelah kita meninggalkan negara ini, kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman yang kau mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Ia kemudian beralih ke arah kasur berukuran _king size_ tempat Kris tergolek.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran." Chanyeol meraih sejumput rambut pirang Kris lalu meremasnya. "Kau bisa saja memergoki ketika mengetahui mereka berselingkuh, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Baekhyun meneguk alkoholnya. Tak langsung menjawab.

"Baek…"

"Jawabannya tertera pada pesan yang pernah aku kirim padamu."

Kening Chanyeol berdenyut sebagai respon. "…hanya karena kau ingin rencana kita semakin menarik?" gumamnya tak yakin.

Bahu Baekhyun terangkat malas sebagai jawaban. Kini jemarinya memainkan _lighter _berukiran kepala naga yang tadi dipakainya untuk membakar foto-foto bukti perselingkuhan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

Chanyeol tahu yang Baekhyun maksud adalah Kyungsoo—_orang tak diundang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rencananya mereka_.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Tapi Kris kelihatan tergila-gila padanya. Menurutmu—kenapa?" Baekhyun memainkan cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya. Cincin indah yang baru disematkan di jarinya tadi pagi. "Apa karena aku menolak tidur sebelum menikah dan dia memilih sahabatku sebagai pelampiasannya?" tanyanya nanar. "Tapi pada akhirnya Kris tetap memilihku, bukan jalang seperti Kyungsoo," gumamnya lebih pada diriya sendiri.

Baekhyun tahu benar jika Kyungsoo lah pihak yang menggoda Kris lebih dulu. Si pengkhianat itu—begini cara Baekhyun menyebutnya—terus menerus memohon agar Kris tetap disampingnya. Bagai harimau yang disodori kancil, Kris akhirnya tak bisa menampik selain jatuh pada godaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bisa menangkap nada pedih pada suara Baekhyun namun ia menolak mengartikan hal tersebut sebagai rasa cemburu. Baekhyun hanya mencintainya, ya hanya Chanyeol seorang. Cinta mereka begitu kuat hingga mengantarkannya pada sebuah rencana hebat nan rapi. Rencana yang berangkat dari dendam pribadi pada keluarga Wu.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menepis anggapannya. Ia memutar pembicaraan. "Permainan kemarin malam, konyol sekali," katanya remeh.

"Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang menyetujuinya!" sergah Baekhyun.

"Ya—hitung-hitung bersenang-senang sebelum rencana yang sesungguhnya."

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, "Aku tidak suka ketika kau mencium si wanita murahan itu!"

"Hei hei, kau lupa siapa yang mengusulkan ide?"

"Kupikir kau akan menolaknya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi lapar Kyungsoo ketika memandangmu. Dasar wanita sampah, murahan," desis Baekhyun berapi-api. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada tubuh Kris yang tergolek menyedihkan ketika ia menambahkan, "…pengkhianat."

Chanyeol menyeringai licik. "Bukankah kata itu semestinya disematkan pada kita?"

"Semua bajingan bermarga Wu memang pantas dikhianati sedangkan aku—sama sekali tidak."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Psst, kata-kata kasar semacam itu tidak pantas diucapkan di depan Tuan Muda Wu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara dibuat-buat. Ia beralih menuju ke tepian jendela untuk mendapatkan angin segar. Dia tidak suka bau mayat, meskipun mayat tersebut baru beberapa jam lalu sekarat. Chanyeol meraih _lighter _berinisal Wu yang tergeletak pada meja di dekat Baekhyun lalu mulai menyulut rokoknya.

"Biar saja. Toh sekarang dia tak lebih dari seonggok mayat yang bahkan Kyungsoo tak bisa menangisi pusaranya." Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu duduk di tepian kasur tempat Kris terbaring.

Tiga tahun ia merencanakan ini semua. Tiga tahun ia membangun semua asa dan keyakinannya demi hari ini.

Tiga tahun…

"Kasihan sekali, wajah rupawan ini akan segera berubah jadi arang," lirihnya nanar sambil mengusap lembut kelopak mata Kris.

Ia tidak menyangka rencananya akan berjalan mudah dan sempurna. Semudah menyodorkan wine yang telah dibubuhi racun yang tandas dalam satu tegukan. Racun tersebut bekerja cepat membekukan segenap aliran darah, menghentikan kinerja jantung, perlahan merampas satu-persatu napas dari tenggorokan.

Sampai detak nadi terakhir, Kris tetap memercayai jika Baekhyun mencintainya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol tengah sibuk menyiramkan bensin ke seisi rumah, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Kris—pelan dan dalam. Bentuk penghormatannya yang terakhir.

.

.

.

* * *

"Enak tidak?"

"Hm, lumayan."

"Maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat bubur."

Enam bulan sebelum pertemuan di bar. Kris duduk di tepi kasur Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring sakit. Ia mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang berkeringat dingin dengan handuk lalu jemarinya menyisir rambut hitam itu dengan sayang.

Baekhyun meremas lengan Kris gemas, "Jangan bilang ini juga pertama kalinya kau memakai kompor manual."

Wajah tampan itu merona malu. Hari ini ia membatalkan semua _meeting-_nya agar bisa menemani Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit dan ini malah membuat Kris semakin cemas. Untunglah demamnya mulai turun. Kris menyuapinya dengan sabar.

Butuh satu tahun baginya untuk bisa melihat Baekhyun secara utuh. Wanita lain mungkin memujanya demi harta namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Enam bulan pertama, ia sama sekali tidak melirik Baekhyun bahkan ia nyaris tidak sudi. Enam bulan kemudian, Kris perlahan mulai jatuh pada pesona sederhana yang Baekhyun miliki. Ia ingat debaran yang ia rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan gadis itu, atau rindu yang seenaknya menyelinap ketika sehari tak melihat senyumnya. Baekhyun sering menolak dan malah marah-marah jika Kris memberinya barang mewah. Baekhyun bahkan menolak pergi kencan jika Kris datang dengan mobil mewahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sosok itu hadir di tengah mereka.

Sosok Kyungsoo yang pemalu dan polos. Sketsa rapuh yang membuat Kris ingin melindunginya sejak pertama kali bersilang tatap. Namun dibalik sikap naif Kyungsoo ternyata Kyungsoo menyimpan sisi liar yang hanya dihadirkan untuk Kris. Kyungsoo memberikan apa yang setiap lelaki butuhkan.

"Kris..." teguran lembut Baekhyun menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba Kris mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut. Ia membelai bibir bawah Baekhyun mesra sebelum ciumannya bergerak dengan ritme pelan dan halus. Baekhyun meronta pada awalnya namun harus menyerah ketika Kris juga mengusap punggungnya. Ia menikmati ciuman tersebut sampai dadanya sesak kehabisan napas.

"Ya! Kau kan tahu aku sedang flu. Bagaimana jika tertular!" protesnya sambil memukul-mukul bahu sang kekasih.

Kris hanya menyambutnya dengan kekehan manis.

Tawanya cepat berganti dengan gurat keyakinan. Ia menghujani Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut penuh harap. "Baekhyun-ah—jadilah istriku, menikahlah denganku," pintanya sungguh-sungguh. Permintaan tersebut diikuti dengan sebuah cincin yang ia sematkan dalam diam.

Hari itu, Kris berikrar dalam hati bahwa ia akan memberikan sepenuh hatinya pada Baekhyun. Dia bertekad mengakhiri hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kyungsoo. Semua agar Baekhyunnya tidak terluka.

Semua karena ia amat mencintai gadisnya, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol meringis ketika membuka mata.

Kepalanya terasa berputar hebat seakan ada godam tak kasat mata memukul berkali-kali. Butuh beberapa detik ketika akhirnya tersadar jika sekarang ia berada di ruang _boarding_ bandara. Perlahan ia menoleh pada sosok cantik di sisinya. Baekhyun tengah melamun dengan tatapan kosong ke arah tempat pesawat lepas landas.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya, lima menit sebelum _boarding gate_ ditutup dan sepuluh menit sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Ia masih punya waktu untuk ke toilet.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Yang dipanggil tak kunjung menyahut. Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Baekhyun-ah…"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menyahut parau tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini dan jaga tas kita."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. Chanyeol melepas jaketnya beserta tas pinggang berisi dompet, paspor palsu untuk mereka berdua, beserta _boarding pass_.

Ia langsung mencuci muka dan tangannya begitu sampai di toilet. Bau bensin masih melekat di tangannya.

Chanyeol merasa muak.

Berbicara tentang muak, ia harus menahan muak setiap kali Kris bebas mengecup gadis yang paling ia cintai. Gadis yang ia pacari sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA, gadis yang ternyata memendam dendam yang sama pada keluarga Wu. Keluarga Wu mungkin terhormat di mata orang lain, tapi di matanya, mereka adalah penjelmaan iblis yang nyata.

Keluarga Chanyeol berhutang besar pada lintah darat berbalut korporatokrasi berlambang kepala naga tersebut. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak cerdas, mungkin ia sudah putus sekolah karena orang tuanya telah kelihangan seluruh harta benda. Keluarga Baekhyun juga mengalami kepedihan sama. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun terbunuh dalam sebuah kecelakaan aneh saat gadis itu masih berusia tiga belas tahun. Banyak pihak menduga ini adalah upaya untuk merebut perusahaan keluarga Byun yang tengah melebarkan sayapnya. Namun bukti-bukti tak berhasil membenarkan asumsi tersebut.

Sejak usia belia, mereka telah dibesarkan oleh rasa benci yang mendalam.

Bukan kebetulan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.

"Ini merupakan takdir Tuhan," kata Baekhyun suatu hari.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol menggores senyum. Tidak sia-sia perjuangannya untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah hingga mendapat beasiswa dan bisa bekerja di perusahaan Kris. Ia sendiri kagum akan kepiawaiannya untuk mendekati sang pewaris, hingga menjadi orang yang paling Kris percaya.

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika _speaker_ mengumumkan pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi melakukan panggilan terakhir. Ia segera bergegas menuju _gate_ di mana gadisnya berada.

Namun Baekhyun tidak ada di tempatnya.

Mungkin Baekhyun sedang ke toilet, batinnya menenangkan.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk, memutuskan untuk menunggu selama lima menit.

_Last calling. _

Pintu pesawat akan segera ditutup namun Baekhyun belum juga muncul. Chanyeol mulai panik. Ah, mungkin Baekhyun sudah berada di pesawat, pikirnya.

Ia pun bergegas bertanya pada pramugari yang memeriksa _boarding pass_.

"Permisi, apa penumpang atas nama Jung Ahreum sudah memasuki pesawat?" Chanyeol menyebut nama samaran Baekhyun dalam paspor palsu yang dia buat.

Sang pramugari melakukan pengecekan singkat sebelum menggeleng, "Maaf, nama yang anda sebutkan tidak berada di dalam pesawat."

"Boleh aku mengeceknya sendiri ke dalam? Aku salah satu penumpang pesawat ini, tapi paspor dan _boarding pass_-ku ada padanya."

"Maaf Tuan, tapi anda tidak bisa masuk tanpa paspor dan _boarding pass_. Saya harus mematuhi prosedur," tegas si pramugari.

Kekalutan menyelimuti Chanyeol.

Di mana Baekhyun?

Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan. Chanyeol segera teringat ponselnya. "Ayo angkat angkat, angkat."

_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat—_

Chanyeol mengumpat keras. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh.

Tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menyala menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

.

From: Baekhyun

_Truth or Dare?_

.

.

APA-APAAN INI!

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, namun panggilannya tetap tak direspon.

.

Seketika sebuah pesan lain datang.

.

From: Baekhyun

_Sebaiknya kau cepat membuat keputusan._

_Truh or dare?_

.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Di antara rasa pening yang menggerogoti kesadarannya, Chanyeol akhirnya memilih.

.

_Truth._

.

Kemudian ponselnya berdering.

.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Baekhyun! Kau di mana?" serunya tak sabar.

"Sssst, dengar. Aku akan menjawab jujur tapi hanya jika kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau ingat hal yang Kris katakan tentangku pada malam ketika permainan ini dimainkan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tak mau berbaik hati mengulang pertanyaannya. "Aku memberimu lima hitungan. Jika kau berhasil menjawabnya, aku akan kembali dan mungkin—kita bisa hidup bahagia seperti yang selalu kau impikan, namun jika kau gagal… kau harus _berani _menanggung risikonya sendirian," bisik Baekhyun di seberang telepon.

"Baek, katakan kau bercanda, katakan kau—"

"Satu…" Baekhyun mulai menghitung.

Chanyeol berpikir keras. Ia masih berharap ini hanya bagian dari permainan Baekhyun.

"Dua…"

Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia kehabisan kata.

"Tiga…"

Pada hitungan ketiga, Chanyeol tersadar. Baekhyun tidak main-main.

"Baek, tapi kena—"

"Empat…"

Otaknya berpikir keras akan setiap kemungkinan jawaban. Namun semakin Chanyeol berusaha meningat, semakin tak yakin ia.

Lalu ketika ia mulai mengingat sesuatu…

"BAEK—"

"Lima."

_Pip. _Sambungan terputus.

.

Bandara yang riuh seakan hening.

Tangannya lunglai.

Sebuah perasaan sia-sia yang begitu besar menelusup. Karena seketika Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang menjadi pembenaran dari ego seorang Kris Wu.

.

_Aku tidak akan kalah. Dan aku juga tidak suka jika gadisku kalah._

_._

Seketika Chanyeol merasa tawa kemenangan Kris bergaung di kepalanya.

Ia pun tertawa.

Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia tertawa sekeras ini. Tawa panjang nan pedih. Tawa kekalahan.

"Ternyata aku salah. Bahkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya pun _kau_ tetap menang."

.

_Kris telah memenangkan Baekhyun…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Dare._"

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

Kris mencubit hidung gadis yang dikasihinya itu pelan lalu tersenyum teduh. Botol mengarah pada mereka berdua dan Baekhyun telah memilih untuk mengambil tantangan.

"Kau tidak akan menantangku untuk mempercepat pernikahan kita kan?" canda Baekhyun seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Kris.

Di hadapan mereka, Chanyeol mulai menyuarakan suara seperti terbatuk-batuk karena adegan dua sejoli ini.

Kris tertawa renyah.

Setelah tawanya mereda, ia menatap pengantinnya lembut penuh kasih lalu berkata lirih, "Byun Baekhyun—" Kris menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik napas lamat-lamat sebelum mengucap, "_Byun Baekhyun, I dare you to be my lover, my friend, the mother of my children. I dare you to falling in love with me every day and to be with me in times of sickness and times of health. I dare you to be my lover in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I dare you to stay with forever… in time of eternity._"

Baekhyun terhenyak.

Chanyeol memalingkan muka sedangkan Kyungsoo mematung di kursinya tak bersuara.

"Apa kau siap menjalani tantangan yang kuberikan?" lanjut Kris lembut.

Sejenak Baekhyun tergugu, tapi kemudian ia mengukir senyum yang langsung berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa yang bercampur dengan tangis.

"Kris—"

"_Will you_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

_**EPILOG**_

Sepanjang perjalanan hidupku, aku selalu tahu di mana harus naik, di mana harus berhenti, kapan harus turun. Tapi sejak bersama dengannya, aku merasa bingung. Apakah keputusanku untuk turun sudah tepat?

Jika ya, mengapa ragaku seperti tak berjiwa. Hanya melangkah mengikuti arus orang-orang seperti tak punya asa.

Jika ya, mengapa dadaku merasakan gelenyar aneh. Sesak menghimpit, meraba panas sampai sudut mata.

Rasa bersalahkah?

Namun bukankah nuraniku telah enyah. Hati membeku, sanubari kelu. Pada dia yang setiap hari membisikan cinta nan merdu. Pada dia yang bayangannya selalu berkelebat menghantuiku. Siluet yang menaungi tubuhku. Sepasang biner yang bersinar memujaku.

Kemudian hidung. Hidung yang menghembus napas hangat saat dua tubuh terpilin dan pelukan mengerat. Setiap hela udara beriringan dengan pernyataan kasih, kehangatannya masih bisa kurasakan di tengkukku.

Bibir saling terjalin, membuat hati kami satu.

Namun…

Sebentuk hati tak lagi kubutuhkan karena—bukankah aku selalu menjadi pemenang?

Aku memeluk tubuhku yang menggigil tiba-tiba. Merindu. Setiap inci kulitku mengingat jelas setiap friksi yang ia beri.

Mataku terpejam ketika merindu senyumnya.

Senyum penuh kasih yang menandakan jika aku berharga. Jika aku dicintai.

.

_I'm praying that your eyes are the first to go_

_the way they looked when you smiled_

_the way they opened and closed_

_and your nose, every single breath against my neck_

_and then your lips, every empty promise made and said_

.

Sebentuk kehidupan lain telah hadir dalam diriku. Sebuah nyawa yang menyerap semua benci yang mengendap. Karena ia tercipta dari sebuah perasaan yang terlambat disadari. Dan ketulusan terselip di antara dengki.

…cinta.

.

_Please fade, fade to black_

_Please fade, fade to black_

_But the nightmares come back_

_._

Sesal terucap lirih dalam usahaku mencari pengampunan yang tak kunjung kudapatkan.

Aku termangu dalam kereta yang terus membawaku bergerak.

Bergerak. Seperti yang selalu kulakukan selama hidupku.

Namun aku tahu, seluruh jiwaku tetap diam. Tertinggal pada malam di mana api membawa raganya pergi.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Bingung ga mau nyalahin siapa? Hehehe. Saya ingin reader merasa 'bingung-mau-nyalahin-siapa-di-cerita-ini' karena saya pribadi bingung mau nyalahin siapa (ini apa) karena saya rasa masing-masing punya alasan dari setiap tindakannya. Dan saya pribadi suka sama ending gantung kaya gini. Semoga reader semua bisa menafsirkan epilog dengan memahami perasaan Baekhyun ke Kris, perasaan Chanyeol ke Kris, perasaan Kris ke Baek dan Kyungsoo, dan alasan dari semua keputusan yang Baekhyun ambil.

Kalau dijelaskan secara eksplisit malah ga seru kan :D

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti giveaway maupun memberikan review di FF saya selama ini. Saya senang banget baca respon manis kalian di FF Delivery Service. Banyak review yang bikin saya senyum-senyum, dan cukup susah untuk milih yang paling saya suka. Tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan dua reader ini yang menang:

Congratulation for:

**elfkaisoo **and **amoebbang**

cek inbox email/akun ffn kalian ya. :)

Dan seperti biasa, bagi yang berminat memfavoritkan cerita ini, tolong tinggalkan review terlebih dulu. Saya paling gak suka sama reader yang **mampir terus nyelonong gitu aja.**

Love,

Dami


End file.
